The University of Health Sciences/The Chicago Medical School (UHS/CMS) has as its overall objective the determination of the feasibility of establishig a multidiciplinary cancer program at UHS/CMS and its affiliated hospitals and the determination of its role in a larger metropolitan Chicago and/or statewide cancer program. Essentially three project goals were set under current funding; (1) develop a program data base which identifies, documents, and assimilates data on existing and projected cancer resources and needs in the present and potential service area; (2) deveop a program plnning organizational structure which is both functional and acceptable to all program elements; (3) begin initial implementation of certain program elements and continue development of those in progress. Data on resources and needs in metropolitan Chicago and new Lake County service area have been collected and analyzed and presently serve as a basis for planning and decision-making for program administrators and participants. A cancer program planning and center organizational structure has been developed and is acceptable to the medical school dean and the University Administrative council and is initially functional.